fallenyanderefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 027: Date With A Neko
Cast * Neko Lover (NL) * Neko Summary After watching a movie together the pair engage in light conversation. The Neko didn't care much for the film but appreciated spending time together. When the Neko Lover agrees the Neko becomes flustered. Calmed down, the Neko thanks them before suggesting walking down to the festival. The Neko reveals the festival celebrates the Town's founding. Though the festival have become less enthusiastic after the quarry shut down the Neko assures the festivals are still very fun. When questioned the Neko explains the quarry was closed due to "unfortunate circumstances" before closing the topic. The Neko discerns the Town has become increasingly weird and dangerous after the "quarry incident." So the Neko warns the NL about the "psycatic" people in the Town. The conversation becomes derailed after the NL laughs after a plethora of cat puns. The Neko attempts to apologize for her normal way of speaking but the NL reassures they find it endearing. Taken aback by the compliment the Neko reveals people used to think so too. But, later in high school some girls thought the voice was annoying and bullied the Neko. Arriving at the festival the Neko decides to grab crepes for the both of them. The Neko apologizes for acting so rude earlier when the NL asked for a date on Tuesday. The Neko thought it was just a prank because of all the bullying. The voice isn't the only thing the Neko is bullied for. So before anyone else tells the NL it would be better to tell it personally. Reluctantly, the Neko explains they used to be very popular in middle school. Then a guy in the eighth grade with a crush on the Neko started bothering the Neko despite already having a girlfriend. Naturally the girlfriend found out and used her popularity to take revenge on the Neko by spreading awful rumors. People believed in those rumors and turned against the Neko. Eventually the Neko's daily school life was filled with constant bullying and misery. Even though the bullying isn't as bad as it used to be the Neko is still left as an outcast. The Neko is happy when the NL proves they don't care about what others may think about their relationship. The Neko is so thankful to have such a kind and understanding person as a partner. But now that they're officially dating there's one final secret the Neko needs to tell. If not now the NL might feel betrayed. The Neko hopes nothing will change between them afterwards. The truth is... Character Notes Neko Lover New to the Town. Neko The second Neko to appear besides the Neko Maid, related?, knows about the "quarry incident." Trivia The "quarry" may also be a reference to Higurashi specifically the episode Nekogoroshi-hen. The quarry was shut down due to a financial crisis and the following suicide-murders that took place. Inside the quarry there is said to be a "pit" leading down to the demon realm. Script Nyaa~ Did you like the myovie? ..me? O-oh.. I thought it was alright. It wasn't something very suited to my tastes, but that's okay! I liked watching it with you. It was different than any myovie I've seen before, but then again, I haven't actually watched that many myovies. They're not something I'm very interested in. But I really enjoyed going to the myovie theater with you, nya, so I should stop sounding like I'm ungrateful, b-because I'm not. I had a great time, honestly! Sorry. I'm rambling now... Aren't I? Oh.. You liked being with me..? That... That myakes me.. really happy. I'm glad that you U-um.. Enjoyed being with me, nya~ Mhm.. Sorry... I'm just so nervous. I-I've never been on a date before, nya. No-one has ever had much interest in me. At least not in a long time. So it's kind of... strange, suddenly having someone pay so much attention to me... I'm really happy that someone as nice as you asked me out. *clears throat* Okay. Umm... Let's walk downtown together for the festival, nya! Wait... Hold on a second.. You have a piece of popcorn in your hair, nya! There. It's gone now! *walking* Y'knyow.. I was kind of surprised when I heard that they decided to have the festival this year. I mean, With nyall the things that've been going on in town.. It would make sense for them to be more cautious. Especially since events like this tend to be kind of chaotic. You never knyow what might happen.. But I'm sure they'll work extra hard this year to keep things under control! Perhaps they've taken precautions we don't know about... Ehe. Umm.. Oh! I keep forgetting that you're still kinda new here. Well, you already knyow this festival's to celebrate the town's founding, right? Nyaa.. The townspeople have always been really proud of living here. But it seems that after the quarry shut down ten years ago some of that pride started to diminish, and the festivals became kind of dispirited... I might've accidentally made it sound like the festivals aren't fun anymore, but that's not true! They're still very fun, nya. I'm absolutely pawsitive that we'll have a good time together, nya! Oh.. You want to knyow why the quarry shut down? Well... It was to do with unfortunate circumstances. It's an unpleasant subject, so I'd rather not talk about it, nya. Sorry... I'm sure you'll find out about it from someone else soon enough though. But nyow that I think about it.. It was after that quarry incident that the town became a rather weird and often dangerous place. I... I shouldn't scare you like this since you're a newcomer and nyall. But.. There are some seriously psycatic people in this town, nya. You should be careful of who you trust, okay? I... I don't want you to get hurt or anything. E-ehh? W-why are you laughing? It's because of how I said 'psycatic'? Oh...nyaaa... I probably sound dumb to you but that's just how I talk.. I've always talked like this, nya.. I... I can't do anything about it. Sorry I sound so weird sometimes. ..Oh? You think it's.. C-cute? Nya~ Well. T-that's.. U-um.. I don't knyow what to say. Ehe. Thank you. When I was younger, people thought it was cute, the way I talked. But when I started high school, there were some girls who kind of.. bullied me. Because of the way I talked and how my voice is so high and childlike. Nya~ I'm rather self conscious about it. So.. It makes me happy that you like how I talk. *crowd talking* W-we're here! What do you think, nya~? I know it's probably a lot more subdued than what you were expecting... It's just a small town festival, after nyall. But I'm sure we'll enjoy ourselves, nya~! Nyaaa... The decorations look meowgnificent, don't you think? Are you hungry? Let's get something! Oh~ There's a crepe stand over there! You stay here, and I'll go get some crepes for us, nya? *walking away and humming* Here you go~! Mhmm.. I just love sweets, don't you Mmm, nya~ This is so good! Y'know.. I'm really glad that we were able to hang out today. I've had a lot of fun. I'm sure we'll have even more fun, the festival's just started after nyall! Ehe. I've probably already said this But I really am happy that I was lucky enough to be asked out by someone so kind. Even if we haven't known each other for very long, I-I like you a lot.. Nya~ I should've said this earlier but... I'm sorry that I was so rude to you when you asked me out last Tuesday. I got upset because I thought you were pulling some kind of cruel prank on me. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. It's just that I was so accustomed to being picked on nyall the time that I suppose I started purrceiving everyone as an enemy, nya. You see.. I'm not bullied just because of my voice. There are other reasons too. Embarrassing reasons. I don't want to tell you, but I guess it's better if I do. It's better if you hear this from me, before you hear it from one of the other kids at school. *deep breath* It's really stupid, okay? This might come as a shock, since I'm so shy and bashful now, but I actually used to be pretty popular and had lots of friends back in middle school. And so.. There was this one guy in eighth grade who had a c-crush on me and, well.. you see... The thing is.. He was already d-dating someone. But that didn't stop him from bothering me all the time and saying... l-lewd things to me. So eventually other people found out. Including his girlfriend. Who happened to be popular as well. She was even more popular and well liked than me. Basically, she got super mad. As expected. And she spread a ton of nyawful rumours about me. Rumours too horrible for me to even talk about. And... well.. People believed those rumours. And apparently, years later, they still believe those nyawful things about me! I lost all of my friends. No-one would believe me when I denied the rumours. People bullied me. They.. picked on me every day and made me totally miserable. It got really bad at one point, and it isn't as bad these days, but I'm still pretty much an outcast. I figured it was better to tell you about nyall this as soon as possible. Before you heard it from someone else and believed the rumours, nya. I hope it... doesn't bother you. The fact that I'm incredibly unpopular and an outcast. Y-you don't mind? Really? Nyaa~ That makes me so happy! You're so kind and understanding. No, really! I mean it. You're a myarvelous person! Ehe. Maybe I'm creeping you out by being so affectionate when this is only our first date. Heh. ..it doesn't bother you? Mhm, that's good then. I was starting to feel like maybe I had just totally embarrassed myself in front of you by talking so much. I'd feel awful if I accidentally did such a thing. I'm lucky to have a partner that's so understanding! Nya~ U-um.. I guess that since we're dating now and everything.. There's something that I need to tell you as soon as pawsible, nya. I don't want us to be several months into our relationship without you knyowing, And then pawsibly finding out this.. secret of mine. You would probably feel tricked, or even betrayed that I hadn't told you earlier. So.. Let's just get this out of the way, nya. I hope.. That after knowing this.. Your opinion of me won't change. I hope things between us will stay the same. *deep breath* You see.. The thing is.. Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__